Animorphs: The Abandoned
by 117Jorn
Summary: Jake and the other animorphs were not alone. When a Andilite Escape pod crashes, four teens find the crashs-site, and they learn a secret...they are being invaded. Summery sucks, I know. Rated T now, but it may go up to M.


**AN: For a while now, I wanted to do a fic like this. Animorphs was the book series that got me hooked to reading when I was just 13 years old. So I think it's only fair that I give my own shot at a fic like this. Please Review, and enjoy!**

**Note that in the future, the Fic's rating may go up. Just keep that in mind.**

**Anyway, onto the first Chapter of Animorphs: the Abandoned**

My name Is Jordan.

Most people know me as just that normal boy who lost his mother in a terrible accident, and his Father took a turn for the worst, started drinking more than usual, and would probably slap me if I ever mention mom. Sad? I know all too well.

Anyways, I am 5'10 with short brown hair, and matching brown eyes. But if you want my last name, sorry, can't tell ya that. I probably never will…it's too dangerous.

Why, you may ask? Well, the reason why started just a few months ago, on dark night.

I was sitting on an old green couch, staring up at the stars in the sky. It's what I do sometimes, I just gaze up at the stars…just wondering what's up there…

"Hey, Jordan?" A voice said. "Earth, to Jordan! Hey, are you in there? It's your move!"

I snapped out of my gaze and turned to face a young man, just a few years older than me, with short dirty blond hair in a military fashion, and possibly the oddest eyes I've ever seen in my life. His right eye was an emerald green color, while oddly his left eye was an ice blue color. Weird, right? He was also wearing camo-style pants tucked into a pair of army boots and wearing a leather jacket over a white T-shirt.

"Oh, Sorry Ryu." I said. "Just got caught up in a thought. Anyways, I sacrifice Celtic Guardian to bring out Cyper-tech Alligator." I said as I moved the Celtic guardian Yu-Gi-Oh card into the graveyard, and from my hand I played my Cyber Tech alligator. Ya, I'm 16 years old, and I play Yu-Gi-Oh. Blame Yugioh the abridged series.

"Alright, and I'll end my turn." I said. He couldn't do anything. He only had a Rat Warrior on the field with no trap or spell cards. This game was in the bag.

"Alright," Ryu said, grinning like mad. "I summon three Blue eyes white dragons!" he slapped three blue eyes on the table.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?"

"Ya so?"

"Dude, you know that's against the rules-"

"Screw the rules, I have money!" Ryu said, grinning like mad. I merely shook my head. "We really need a new hobby when we're hanging out if this keeps happening." I muttered.

"Well, if you brought some actual cards for once, we wouldn't be having this problem now would we?" a feminine voice asked. I glanced to the left to see a young woman, looking to be just as old as Ryu, with unique purple eyes, and Crimson hair. She was sitting on a old orange bean-bag chair.

"Hey, If I brought any real cards, it would involve you guys playing a gambling game, and you know I suck at those!" I replied. "I swear, you guys use that little 'telepathic' connection on me too win, Calista."

"Or you just suck." They both said simultaneously, just making me sigh.

"So, what were you thinking about, Jordan?" another feminine voice said, I looked behind me, and I saw a young woman about as old as I was, with long blond hair, and electric blue eyes that sparkled with kindness. She was gazing up at the stars as I was just a moment ago.

"Ah, just…well you ever wonder what's up there?" I said, pointing up at the sky.

"Like what?" Corrine asked.

"Well…maybe someone up there, is…wondering what it's like here." I said, gesturing to the sky.

"I guess…" Corrine said, and she turned to face me. "You think we'll ever meet them?"

"I hope so." I said, leaning back in my chair. "Don't you?"

"Well, they better hurry is all I'm saying!" Ryu said. "Earth's starting to grow on me."

"It's still out home." Calista said. "Personally, I would like to wait a while before we made first contact."

Me and Corrine stared at Calista. "Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because we don't know if they would be friendly or hostile." Ryu answered.

"Would you like to have to fighter intergalactic space aliens when we can't even fight in space?" Calista finished.

I was about to say something, but then it happened.

You know, even today, I wonder how life would have been different if this had not have happened. If we weren't at the hang out that day, in the woods. How differently would our lives have been if Corrine hadn't gazed out the window at that very moment.

"Hey, what's that?" She asked, pointing up at the night sky through the window.

"What's what?" I asked, looking in the direction she was pointing. Ryu and Calista also moved in order to see.

At first, I didn't see anything. Just the regular night sky. But then, I saw one of the Star's were shinning a strange red color. And it was getting brighter, and brighter, and larger.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

Suddenly, whatever it was, it soon soared right over out hide-out, trailing fire, Ryu covered Calista as I did the same for Corrine.

After it passed by, we then heard a loud crashing sound. We then got up from out positions. "What the hell was that?" I repeated.

"I don't know…" Ryu said.

"…But we're checking it out." Calista finished as they ran out the door.

Before I could say anything, Corrine was next out. "Damn it!" I shouted as I ran after them.


End file.
